The Watcher
by Natsuko457
Summary: You can't see us, but we are here. When you don't feel, we feel for you. We have names: guardian, protector, angel. I watched him grow, and he cannot see me, but I love him.
1. The First Time

The Watcher

You can't see us, but we are here. When you don't feel, we feel for you. We have names: guardian, protector, angel. I watched him grow, and he cannot see me, but I love him.

Chapter 1

.~.~.~.~.~.

The first-time Kagome became a watcher; she saw a baby.

In her eyes, he was beautiful.

In her eyes, he was perfect.

The moon became her favorite object, for he was adorned with one.

Silver became her favorite color, for resting on the top of his tiny head was a wonderful mess of it.

The molten gold of his eyes, even in infancy, took in the world in with alertness but were open.

Curiosity, hope, innocence, purity.

It won't stay that way, but she will love him.

Their eyes met, and he smiled.


	2. His Name

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and her creative prowess.

~.~.~.~.~.~

 _Sesshomaru_

Her nose wrinkled… It doesn't match.

Her little boy does not match his new designation, name, the meaning is wrong.

The Killing perfection, The Perfect killer, The Faultless Bringer of Death.

No.

These do not match at all.

But she is not in control, and a feeling of foreboding settles in her stomach.

Will he come to be like his new title?

Kagome floats over his bassinet with a sigh, using her silent energy to imitate the breeze as she rocks his bed while he sleeps.

It matters not, because in the long run, she will love him regardless.


	3. Pack

General Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and her creative prowess.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 _Social, loving, family oriented creatures that have been seen as very mentally and emotionally guarded except with those in their inner circle, or in this case, pack…_

Pack…

Pack?

Kagome looks around the room in search of what her memory recalls as pack, however the room is empty.

Contemplatively she stares at the pup… _Sesshomaru_ … as he occupies himself quietly. Thrusting his clawless, nub like fingers into his gummy mouth; before quickly pulling it out with an adorable grimace.

It must not taste very good.

She chuckles before noticing that his face still has that look. He inhales deeply, before verbalizing his upset person with a big, loud, wail.

What?


	4. Upset

General Disclaimer:Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and her creative prowess.

The Watcher Chapter 4

.~.~.~.~.~.

Panic. Absolute panic was all that was raging through Kagome's veins.

She rocked his bed, no luck.

She touched him, ran her fingers through his hair. She touched his stripes and his moon. She attempted to purr in that way that is soothing to pups.

Nothing!

She even broke the rules and picked up the pup to be physically held by her and her energy. While silently praying, that no one walked in to see a randomly floating pup.

The lectures that would follow that event…

Kami knows she can only touch and hear.

 _What is wrong with him?!_

Or better yet…

Why has no one come to check yet? Surely the walls are not _that_ thick.


	5. Panic

The Watcher Chapter 5

.~.~.~.~.~.

A few more minutes had passed and the pup was beginning to become a color closer matching to his stripes than was normal. Triggering more worry for the now frazzled Kagome.

 _Is he breathing?!_

 _What happens when youkai stop breathing?_

 _Do they Die?!_

 _Oh no! oh nonononononono_

 _Where is everyone? Surely_ someone _must've noticed a wailing infant!_

She flew forward to try to aide him in some way. But the angry thing wasn't having it.

Kagome looked at the sun, it wasn't time to feed, and he has already had his nap…

"Whaaaaaaa!"

 _Oh forget it!_

Turning tail Kagome flew out of the room into the hall, soaring up and down corridors to try to find _somebody_ to help little Sesshomaru.


	6. Green Thing

General Disclaimer:Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and her creative prowess.

The Watcher Chapter 6

.~.~.~.~.~.

It didn't take her very long, although she's not too sure if its capable or not… She doesn't normally trust things that are green and make noises like _that…_

 _Wow… was that a squawk?_

The thing continued to grumble to itself almost unintelligently.

"I came to serve my lord and what do I get?... I can't believe... "

Kagome trailed behind him while she tried to figure out if bringing it in would be a help or a hindrance.

"not even recognition…."

Inuyoukai are known for their sensitive senses; making Kagome uncertain of the pup's reaction to the green… frog… thing?

"He doesn't appreciate…"

Would this be a good idea?

Another contemplative assessment.

 _Couldn't hurt_


	7. Take Aim

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and her creative prowess.**

 **.~.~.~.~.~.**

Step 1: find help.

Check

Step 2: get "help's" attention.

Kagome reached out to tap his shoulder, and fell straight through him.

Very disorienting.

After some re-adjustments; the watcher smacked her forehead in frustration. She can't touch him! Nor can he hear her… _hmm_ …

oh!

 _I need a rock!_

Floating a couple hallways to the left had her in the stone garden. Grabbing a larger one that fit in the palm of her hand, and multiple smaller ones, she crossed her fingers before rejoining her unassuming companion.

Taking the decent sized stone, Kagome took her aim.

" _SQUAWK!"_

Success!


End file.
